Myuji Karumine
Personality Myuji is commonly an outgoing girl who can make friends easily. She also has a slight inferiority complex and tends to compare herself to others (i.e. other Magical Girls) and believes she isn't good enough to have the title she does. Appearance As a civilian, Myuji has dark pink hair with blue eyes and light skin. She commonly wears a pink sweatshirt and shoes with white knee socks and a purple skirt. As Music Light, her hair is light pink and hot pink at the tips. Her skirt closely resembles that of the Suite team and is colored darkest to lightest shades of pink. She has a sidetail on her left side and her top and bands resemble Angel Rose. As Cure Sakura, she has a similar top to Cure Black, but no scarf and its pink and yellow instead of black and pink. Her skirt looks like its made of Sakura petals and wears the same gloves as Black and White just with different colors. Cure Sakura has Sakura flowers on her knees at the top of her boots. Magic As explained to every team she meets, Myuji holds the power of the Heart's Melody, a fraction of the ancient Miracle Light's power. Her magical abilities tend to have a musical theme to them. With this power, she has the ability to open up a portal to another world and fully adapt to it. Her powers also grant her Miracle Heart and Pen to transform into different items to gain new forms, this ability is lost at the end of "Magical Girl All Stars: The Miracle of Hope!" when she spits up her Miracle Heart into her different transformation devices to create a barrier between Cursed Fusion's attack and her friends. However, this drained her magic and no longer had the ability to transform into any form but Music Light and all other variations. Forms Music Light ''Playing the Melody of Hope! Music Light!'' Miracle Lights (her team) Cure Sakura ''Emissary of Life! Cure Sakura!'' Futari wa/ Max Heart Cure River ''The shining blue waters! Cure River!'' Splash Star Cure Soprano ''The calming music scores! Cure Soprano!'' Yes 5/gogo Cure Fern ''The green heart is the Symbol of Truth! Freshly grown, Cure Fern!'' Fresh Cure Dawn ''A lone flower, blooming at the break of the sun! Cure Dawn!'' Heartcatch Cure Symphony ''Playing the Heart's Song! Cure Symphony!'' Suite Cure Music ''The lovely Heart's Melody! Cure Music!'' Smile Cure Suit ''The power of the cards! Cure Suit!'' Doki Doki Cure Mirror ''A reflection of a loving song! Cure Mirror!'' Happiness Charge Cure Harmony ''The Princess of the Heart's Melody! Cure Harmony!'' Go! Princess Cure Pitch ''The music of two! Cure Pitch! ''(Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby, Topaz) ''Overflowing with the Holy Melody, Cure Pitch! ''(Emerald) Mahoutsukai/Maho Girls/Magical User Cure Cupcake ''Cure Cupcake! Ready to Serve!'' Kira Kira A La Mode Cure Actrice ''The shining future, embrace it! Entertaining everyone, the Pretty Cure of entertainment, Cure Actrice!'' Hugtto Cure Galaxy The infinite sky, shining up above, Cure Galaxy! Gallery